cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Caravan
The Caravan is a settlement that will occasionally appear during events, found in the usually blank barren spot on the regular Cocoppa Map. The temporary town has appeared during only two events (as of 8/24/2014); the Gothic Horror Event, and the Mermaid Event. Caravan Quests While the Caravan stays in Cocoppa, many quests will be presented for completion. The Quests can be completed as they are normally throughout other towns in Cocoppa play, by delivering specific items to the Caravan's overseers. Caravan 2.jpg|One of the special items needed to be collected for Quests in the Gothic Horror Caravan Event, a purple scroll. Caravan 3.jpg|One of the special items needed to be collected for Quests in the Gothic Horror Caravan Event, a ticket. Mermaid 1.jpg|One of the special items needed to be collected for Quests in the Mermaid Caravan Event, a blue seashell. Mermaid 2.jpg|One of the special items needed to be collected for Quests in the Mermaid Caravan Event, a clam with a shiny pearl. The specialty items are only available during the event the Caravan presents, an disappear after the event ends. Other than specialty items, regular items (i.e. Candy, Cake, Rose Bouquet, etc.) my also be required for certain quests. The Caravan seemingly brings a large number of Quests, as large as 70+ Quests an event. The more Quests you complete, the more items you are required to bring to complete a certain quest. Some Quests will grant an individual Stage Items, Shop Tickets, Stages, etc. As shown in the Gothic Horror Caravan Event, some Quests can be "hidden", and unlocked on certain dates. These Quests hold hidden Rewards, including Stage Items, Stages, etc. Caravan Specialty Gachas While the Caravan is in town, a Limited Time Gacha will be available, often rewarding those who play the Gacha during the event. If the Event Gacha is played either up to 5, and/or 15 times, a reward will be granted to the player, which may include a Stage, or the possibility of finding Event Items becoming increased. These Gachas resemble the main "theme" of the event. However, these Gachas will usually stay a longer period of time, opposed to their parallel Event. Once the specified Event has ended, all of the quests/rewards that would have been granted if you had played the Gacha 5-15 times, will have ended. So far, these Gachas have run along with a Caravan Event: *Mermaid Vol. 1 may be incorrect *Gothic Horror Vol. 1 Caravan CAST (Uncompleted) The Caravan is run by two occupants, one of which is named Fikriya, whom is a traveler searching for information on spiritual and magical entities. Although she is not the first individual met during the Caravan Event(s), she takes over the duty of providing Quests soon after the beginning of the Event. Her research often depends on the theme of the Caravan Event, going from Mermaids and Mermen, to Ghosts depending on the Event. The more Quests you complete, the more a story develops within the Caravan itself alongside Fikriya, as seen in the Gothic Horror Caravan Event. The Caravan's Show Like other Towns and some events, the Caravan displays a Show as well! This show will show items incorporated in its shop, as well as the Caravan's featured Gacha. The show may also feature Stages, and Stage Items that come as rewards when completing Quests. The Caravan's Shop Similar to the other Towns, the Caravan holds its own shop. Items in this shop can be purchased with C-Coins and P-Points, and sell items similar to that of the theme of the Caravan Event at the time. At the start of the Event, there would be a sale at the shop, giving a designated discount on all items within the store. Category:Events